moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Hualing Frostlotus
Hualing Frostlotus is a Mainland Pandaren Monk aligned with the Alliance. ((This whole thing is a big WIP, so check back periodically!)) Background Early Life in the Valley of the Four Winds Hualing was born to Mun-Hee Frostlotus and Hyo-Sonn Silverstep in Halfhill, Valley of the Four Winds. When she was born, her eyes were a milky-blue white color. She was blind. This was never a problem for Lin, though. While the other kids would pick on her for it, she was a resilient child, not really caring for the company of others, anyway. She kept to herself, and taught herself to get around and work on her parents' farm. She always had a wanderlust she could never tie down, though. It wasn't until she turned 66, still young to the Pandaren, that she would take her life into her own hands. She ventured to the Jade Forest, and learned the ways of the monk at the Tian Monastery. Exploring Pandaria She began her journey in the Jade Forest, tasting and collecting various recipes of the towns, studying at the Temple of the Jade Serpent, collecting rocks from the ruins, and simply reading books in braille underneath trees and near rivers. She then returned to the Valley of the Four Winds for a short time to add more recipes to her cook book, and to really explore her home province. She took time to enjoy herself in the peace and quiet of the Valley, and was finally able to learn about things like how silk was made, and why some people are so different sounding. She ventured to Krasarang then, studying at the Temple of the Red Crane in the ways of healing the mind, body, and soul. It was here she learned how to fish. After several months of study, it was time to venture to Kun-Lai Summit, the province her father grew up in, and the most dangerous of the lands not walled off. She reveled in the excitement of exploring a dangerous land, and it was here she spent the most time. She was sure to study at each and every temple she could, and went on pilgrimages to prove to herself that yes she could even if she couldn't see the way everyone else could. Her Journey to and Through the Eastern Kingdoms Soon she was certain she had done everything within reason on Pandaria. She wanted something new, she wanted a fresh new land to discover. The Lorewalkers told her of ancient alliances with Elves, but where were they? They had to be somewhere! And so she decided that she would travel beyond the mists, and across the sea. ((WIP)) To Kalimdor! A New Land, A New Journey The Frozen Wastes Relief Work Return Home Through the Dark Portal Once More Description Physical Appearance Hualing stands shorter than average, with her eyes covered with a black blindfold. She stands serene, with an air of grace and peacefulness about her. Beneath the blindfold are milky blue eyes surrounded by black markings that drip down onto her white furred cheeks. Her hair is dark with no highlights, with a flower clip and decorative braids adorning it. A topknot sits on the crown of her head, with the rest of her hair coming down to her shoulders. She dresses in earthy colors: jade and brown. A green tunic with a brown leather bodice, and with a matching skirt, she adorns herself simply. She wears a plain brown cardigan to match the bodice. A green travel cloak protects her from the cold. Her staff, never far from her, is fashioned from a gnarled tree branch with green mists swirling about it with leaf shaped charms hanging from twisted twigs sticking off the end. Personality Just as she seems, she's a calm and kind person. She's a natural mentor, and is always willing to help you. If you ask her anything within reason, she'll drop everything to help out. She's quiet and reserved, and because she never quite knows the type of person she speaks to when first meeting them, she waits for them to come to her and chat. Voice and Speech She has a deep, pleasing voice. When she speaks, every word is deliberate and calculated. Relationships Family Friends Lovers Current Hualing is currently in a relationship with a Draenei named Nahdija. Former * Tessa Beckwith Students * Raylena Stormspear: Kaldorei Windwalker * Kimberly Castspark: Gnomish Brewmaster * Eldakk: Human Windwalker Mentors Quirks * Will often adjust her blindfold. * Instead of using the phrase "I see," she will instead say "I hear you." Interesting Information Theme Songs Fun Facts * Hualing gets around by using something called Human Echolocation. This allows her to walk without a cane, should her surroundings be relatively quiet. Other Information OOC About the Player I am a 17 year old girl whose been playing WoW since 2008. I enjoy not only enjoy this game, but also the Elder Scrolls series, Dungeons and Dragons, and Pokemon. I'm always looking for new friends and role play buddies, so come find me playing this character in Stormwind! RP Styles * Heavy role player * 7+ years experience * Open to romantic role play Genres Adventure, Dark, Romance, Gilnean, Travel, Lore Category:Characters Category:Pandaren